


Kevin's old fanfiction.net account

by Preussen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comedy, Other, Wtnv fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preussen/pseuds/Preussen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin finds his old fanfiction.net account. It is absolutely awful. (First part purposefully written badly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin's old fanfiction.net account

Kevin too a deep breth as he walkd in2 the room he lookd aroun nd smilde today was th day! today he was strting his v own radio showw!!1 he was so exsited it waz so amzing he then sit don nd he loooked at thee mic and then he talkd and he told every1 tht it was goin to b a very storm day 2day. just then suddnly he got an elert tht his bulding was bein attacked!11 quickl he got up nd he found his SWoRD! then he run out da buidin an saw ther was a dragon! the dragon rored but then kevvin sliced the dragon in 2! th dragon died

kevin yelld HOORAY but then he noticed da shado in the sky!1 it wa the EAgEL! it was the evil eagel an kevin growledd and let oot a battl cri.. kevin thn charged at the eagl nd he killd it! the eagel died andd kevin smiled an kevin smiled nd then suddenli he herd a screem and he turnt to see tht carrie his gf was bein KIDNAPPD!!!1 “CARRI NO ILL SAV U” kevin scremed as he chased da trollz (the ones tht were kidnappng carrie) nd he killed them! nd carrie kissd him and he blushd “I love u kev” carrie said “i love u too babe” kevin said nd then they MADE OOt!!!1

kevin then tooc her bak to his rado station nd they mad oot more (lots of kissng) an then suddnly kevin got a elert from da mayour tht the world wwas gonn explode from villans!! but kevin didnt accep that nd he ran outsid with tha SWoRD!! and he found da villaens and they wer in their secrt lair an they screemed “KEVIN HOW DID U FOUND US” nd n kevin laugheed nd he smiled nd grinnd and said dat he is PSYKICK and the villans GASPED nd then kevin killd them and then theey ded and it was very badas and kevin saved da world!! kevin went back to his rado show and carrie kissd him and then tey got married and kevin was becam a hero nd the mayor thankd him THE END  
———————————————————————-

Kevin frowned at the screen as he finished the story, cringing. He almost didn’t believe that he had legitimately wrote that, he certainly must have been very young.  
He held his head in his hands for a moment and let out a groan. “I should never have gone back to that old account… I could honestly swear that I never even wrote that! Ha, maybe it’s another Kevin? Yeah, probably-”  
“Kevin? What are you looking at?” Lauren asked, stepping into the room behind him. He gasped and immediately closed the tab. “Nothing, Lauren!”  
“It certainly didn’t look like nothing to me,” Lauren grinned as she leaned over his shoulder. He groaned.  
“It was just some official documents, Lauren, I can assure you!” Kevin protested, trying his hardest to make sure she couldn’t get the mouse from him.  
“Let me see, Kevin,” Lauren demanded as she reached for the mouse. He shook his head and moved it away. “No, Lauren, it’s really not important-”  
Just then, she managed to snatch the mouse from him, immediately opening up the tab. Kevin watched her face in horror as she read the whole thing at a surprising fast pace.  
Once she was done, she stared at it blankly for a moment, before turning her gaze towards him. He grinned, awkwardly. She continued to stare with the most judgemental expression he had ever seen.  
“Now… Before you say anything, I was like, twelve-”  
“Just go back to work, Kevin,” Lauren sighed as she turned and headed towards the door. She stopped for a moment and then said, “or should I say ‘Kev’?”  
Kevin squirmed a little at the nickname and snarled, “no, Lauren. Never.”  
She simply laughed and left and he let out a deep sigh. This was going to stay with him for a long time.


End file.
